


All I Asked of You

by bffimagine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bffimagine/pseuds/bffimagine
Summary: Lance asks Keith five questions. His answer is always the same.Or: Five questions Lance asked Keith, and one Keith asked Lance. (Five 'yes's and one 'no', possibly not in that order.)





	All I Asked of You

It was the perfect plan.

To be honest, Lance loved the diplomatic missions. Keith would say it was because he enjoyed the dressing up and the parties and the celebrity status, but if you wore him down he’d begrudgingly admit that it was actually because Lance was good with people. Lance was a people person. (Of course, compared to Keith, most inanimate objects were personable, so his opinion on that had to be taken with a grain of salt.) Even Lance had to admit that he was good at the schmoozing—it was something that came easily to him, as natural as breathing or swimming or surfing.

So the gala that this planet’s inhabitants wanted to throw for them? One hundred and thirteen percent up Lance’s alley.

And all the rest of this? Well, it was partially because Shiro made an offhand comment about how they all missed out on their Garrison graduation dance  (you know, cuz of the whole ‘getting launched into space in magic robotic lions of various basic colours’ thing), and talked about it like it was a really incredible night. How he bought his date a corsage, how they waltzed on the dancefloor, how they got tipsy at the after-party and it was like a celebration of their youth.

The rest of it was because Lance was a fucking sappy romantic and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Lance? Why would you ask me to come to the training deck with all the lights off?”

He heard Keith shuffle around and took it as his cue. The room suddenly filled with holograms of bright floating lights, like fireworks suspended in the moment right before they explode. They floated like dust in water.

“Wha--?”

Finally, the lights pooled around Keith, settling on him in a rainbow of firefly kisses. His mouth was hanging slightly open in wonder, eyes wide and so, so stunning in the glow. Lance felt his chest swell with something he couldn’t name, but it was sweet and warm.

“Keith Kogane, you are a pain in my ass,” he started, stepping into the soft halo illuminating the space around Keith. “But we’re a bazillion light years from Earth, and you’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Just when Lance thought Keith’s eyes couldn’t get any wider, they went round and glossy. Lance stepped into the circle of fluttering stars and slipped his hands around Keith’s elbows, cradling them in his palms. Keith’s hands clutched at his forearms in turn, knuckles white enough that maybe Lance could believe he was making Keith a little weak in the knees.

“Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the space prom?”

He watched Keith’s face earnestly, waiting for a change in expression. The younger still looked shocked.

“Uh, sure.”

“What the fuck? Did you actually just say, ‘uh, sure’?”

“Uh… sure?”

“Oh my fucking—“

“I want to go to the damn space prom with you, okay?” Keith pulled back a little and looked away, but Lance didn’t let him break the connection between them. He released one of Keith’s arms to pull his chin up.

He leaned down to let their foreheads touch.

“Okay.”

\-----

Oh _fucking_ fuck.

Lance held his shield up against the onslaught of laser-bullet-whatever-the-fucks, and felt barrage after barrage pelt into him and narrowly miss doing some serious damage. He hissed as another “pew-pew” singed the side of his thigh.

“Fuck,” Keith huffed as he pulled his bayard back and slashed through another slew of Galra, breath fogging the inside of his half-visor and sweat plastering some of his hair to his temples. Lance tried to lay down as much cover fire as he could while keeping his shield up with his other hand, but he couldn’t shoot in every direction at once.

They were rapidly approaching the precipice of a cliff face with nowhere to go. Lance’s leg was seizing in pain—so maybe that laser hit wasn’t as glancing as he originally thought. The wound burned like nothing else Lance had ever experienced in his life, and it was seeping more liquid heat down the back of his knee.

He held his shield a little higher and grabbed the back of the belt fastening the bottom half of Keith’s armor, yanking him back and behind him.

Keith stumbled with the unexpected change in trajectory and had to grab Lance’s shoulder to steady himself, heels scrabbling at the very edge of the cliff.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, fingers bruising on Lance’s collarbone.

“Hey, whoa,” Lance murmured, eyes locking with Keith’s. He kept his shield up and pulled Keith down so they were crouching behind it. Lance felt his quadriceps completely lock up and bit back a scream. What the actual fuck was in those laser guns, dammit??

“Do you trust me?” he asked breathlessly.

Keith just nodded dumbly. Lance bit his lips and deactivated his bayard, tucking it into…well, wherever it disappeared to once he tapped it against the side of his armored leg. He gave himself the luxury of taking a deep breath, then wrapped his arm firmly around Keith’s waist and dragged him back and over the cliff.

Funny—love really did feel like falling.

\-----

“Is this okay?”

Keith made a high-pitched mewling sound, dug his heels into Lance’s ass, and shoved him in deeper.

\-----

Ugh, this was exactly why Lance preferred the diplomatic missions.

“Don’t you dare pass out, Keith,” Lance gritted out, swiping sweat and maybe blood and who knew what else was trying to run into his eyes.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Keith forced out through clenched teeth. He was basically trying to hold his entire gut together with his left hand, which was, okay, like, really not okay.

“We are gonna get out of here, shove you into one of those healing pods faster than you can say, ‘Form Voltron’, and then I’m going to kiss you within an inch of your goddamn life.”

Keith huffed out a chuckle as Lance adjusted his weight in his arms, pushing toward Blue and resolutely ignoring the trail Keith was painting below them.

Everything hurt, but Blue’s presence was soothing in the back of his mind. She ushered them in and took off toward the castle before Lance had even slumped down to the floor with Keith sprawled over his lap.

“You still with me?”

Keith licked his lips and smiled. “Until the very end, cargo pilot.”

\-----

“Oh my God, Lance, stop being such a giant baby and get your ass out there,” Pidge griped, rolling her eyes as she flicked through a bajillion different things on her alien tablet. Hunk hummed noncommittally from behind whatever he was tinkering with (it just looked like a mass of tangled wires to Lance, anyway).

He nervously fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, which was one of the nicer pieces of Earth clothing he’d managed to acquire in their travels. He combed his fingers through his hair and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“It’s gonna be fine, buddy,” Hunk said, grinning at him. “Besides, if you wait any longer, Keith might give up and just start a training sim.”

“Ugh, fuck! Okay, okay, I’m going.” Lance spared one last meaningful look at his friends lounging in his room. Pidge gave him a thumbs up with one hand and flipped him off with the other. Hunk just waved enthusiastically.

Groaning, he made his way over to the training deck.

“—seem like a particularly useful exercise,” Keith said skeptically inside the room. Lance heard Shiro laugh.

“It’s a classic! The paladins of old would master it through cunning and skill!” Coran retorted indignantly.

“It is truly a challenge worthy of the great paladins of Voltron,” Allura concurred.

Keith’s scoff echoed off the walls.

“I really don’t see how the alien equivalent to trampoline dodgeball is supposed to—” _whap_ “HEY!”

Shiro’s mirthful laughter bounced around the room as he undoubtedly ran (or leaped?) away from Keith’s retaliation.

There was some squeaking of springs and Lance could hear Keith’s answering laughter amidst the other shenanigans going on inside. He couldn’t help the way the smile pulled up the corners of his mouth.

“SHIRO!! You’re the _worst_!”

Finally, Lance stepped in and cleared his throat. The room was covered in what looked like huge pink gelatinous pillows, and the four occupants were bobbing along as if floating on waves.

“Hey, Keith, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Allura shot Coran a knowing look from behind Keith’s back. Shiro winked at Lance over Keith’s shoulder.

“Sure, hang on.”

Keith struggled to get off the pillow things without being launched into one of the walls. Lance maybe enjoyed watching his ass wiggle as he climbed down the undulating jelly-like padding.

When Keith finally reached solid ground, Lance knelt down in front of him, presenting him with the ring he’d spent the last few months crafting out of luxite the Blade of Marmora supplied as soon as he explained the whole human ritual of engagement.

“Will you be my future?” (He pretended no one could hear the tremble in his voice. Nope, don’t remember that. Didn’t happen.)

“You mean, will I marry you?” Keith clarified matter-of-factly.

“…Are you backseat driving my proposal, Kogane?”

Keith threw his hands up in the air. “Why can’t you just ask me like a normal—?“

“Is your answer gonna be yes anyway?”

“Of course, you idiot.” Keith tackled Lance into the blob-y stuff and they nearly hit the ceiling after they ricocheted off of it. Lance cackled as he wove all his lanky limbs around Keith like a vine and pressed approximately thirty million kisses to Keith’s face, delighting in the smaller paladin’s laughter next to his ear.

\-----

Lance coughed weakly into his hand, in absolute denial about the taste of blood speckling his tongue. Keith pulled him a little closer in their bed, tucking his face into the side of Lance’s neck.

“Can I ask you something?” he mumbled against Lance’s skin.

Lance hoarsely agreed, “Yeah.”

“Got any regrets?”

Lance let the question settle into the hollows of his bones, hotcold and bittersweet.

He thinks, ‘I wanted to grow old with you.’

He thinks, ‘We never started our family the way we wanted to.’

He thinks, ‘I never got to take you home with me.’

He thinks, ‘I had you.’

“Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a 5+1 fic before, thought it'd be fun! I didn't plan on writing any actual-length fic for my daily Lance Month ficlets, but meh things happen.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://bffimagine.tumblr.com) if you want to find the rest of my Lance Month tidbits.
> 
> Happy Lance Month!


End file.
